powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hand Blasts
The power to project energy blasts from one's hands. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Also Called *Palm Blasts Capabilities The user is able to project blasts of energy/matter from their hands, being able to cause cutting, impaling, concussive, etc. damage. Depending on what the beam is composed, it can posses a variety of additional effects. Applications * Beam Emission * Concussive Force * Cutting * Elemental Ball Projection * Energy Ball Projection * Energy Wave Emission * Impale Associations * Attack Powers * Elemental Attacks * Energy Attacks * Energy Manipulation * Gun Protrusion * Power Fists Limitations * Useless if the user can't use their hands. Known Users Gallery Hand Blast by Azula.gif|Like most Firebenders, Azula and Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) can shoot streams of fire from their hands. Aaang fighting.gif|As the Avatar, Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) can release various elemental blast from his hands, such as Air... Avatar aang firebending.gif|...and fire. Gwendolyn Tennyson.gif|Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben 10) Charmcaster Hand Blast.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Michael Morningstar Flying And Shooting Mana.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Verdona Tennyson Hand Blast.gif|Verdona (Ben 10) Byakurai.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) casting Hadō #4: Byakurai. Raikōhō.gif|Kūkaku Shiba (Bleach) casting Hadō #63: Raikōhō. Gran Rey Cero.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) using Gran Rey Cero, a blast of such power that it disturbs the fabrics of space as it travels. CeroOscuras.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) firing off a Cero Oscuras. Starfire (DC Comics) Energy Blast.gif|Starfire (DC Comics) Blackfire (DC Comics) blast.gif|Blackfire (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Cyborg (DC Comics) bolt.gif|Cyborg (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Sonic Wave Emission by Cyborg.jpg|Victor Stone/Cyborg (DC Comics: New 52) Raven attack.gif|Raven (DC Comics/Teen Titans) Son goku kamehameha.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) firing off his signature technique, the Kamehameha... Goku's Angry Kamehameha.gif|...the Angry Kamehameha variant... Goku's Burst.gif|...releasing a wide spread Ki Blast... Piccolo's Hand Shake.gif|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) Krillin's Energy Wave.gif|Krillin (Dragon Ball Z) Raditz Saturday Crush.gif|Raditz's Saturday Crush (Dragon Ball Z) Nappa's Blast.gif|Nappa's Bomber DX (Dragon Ball Z) Zarbon's Elegant Blaster.gif|Zarbon's Elegant Blaster (Dragon Ball Z) Vegeta's Bang.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) using his Bang attack... Vegeta's Genocide Breaker.gif|...Genocide Breaker to kill Jeice... Turles's Back Blast.gif|Turles (Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might) Trunks' Shining Sword Attack (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Future Trunks' (Dragon Ball Z) firing his Shining Sword Attack to finishes off Frizea... Trunks kills Cold.gif|...his God Breaker to blast through King Cold's chest ... Trunks' Buster Cannon (Dragon Ball Z).gif|...Buster Cannon... Monk Chi Power.png|The Old Monk (Jackie Chan Adventures) became able to fire chi blasts after writing a symbol of the Scroll of Hung Chao on his palm. Hierophant Green (JoJo) Emerald Splash.gif|Noraki Kakyoin's Stand, Hierophant Green's EMERALD SPLASH!!! (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Chimera demonstrates her power.GIF|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) releases concussive force from her hand by concentrating her magical power. Phantom Cannon.GIF|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) activates Phantom Cannon to fire a blast of extremely powerful magical power. Blue Marvel's Beam (2).jpg|Adam Brashear/Blue Marvel (Marvel Comics) can fire off powerful beams of energy from his hands. Goblin Sparkle Blast.jpg|Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Marvel Comics) fires an energy beam from his hands. Hard Blasts - Iron Man.jpg|Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics) firing a Repulsor blast. Hand Blast by Hobgoblin.jpg|Hobgoblin (Marvel Comics) Hand Blast by Noh-Varr.jpg|Noh-Varr/The Protector (Marvel Comic) Hand Blast by Ultron.jpeg|Ultron (Marvel Comics) Vulcan-X-Men-Gabriel-Summers-Marvel-Comics-h2.jpg|Vulcan (Marvel Comics) blasts energy from his hands Ace using Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) firing his signature Fire Fist/Hiken, a powerful fire blast, plowing through a fleet of Baroque Works Billions ships. Laser Generation by Kizaru.gif|A Light Human, Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) can fire powerful photon laser beams from his fingertips. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky's (One Piece) Radical Beam. Genos destroying House Of Evolution.gif|Genos (One-Punch Man) destroying the House of Evolution building with his Incineration Cannons. Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) electricity2.gif|Tommy Thayer/Spaceman (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) shoots lightning bolts from his hands Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) beam.jpg|Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Crimson Witch (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) 2.jpg|Crimson Witch (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Castiel-kills-demon.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) smiting a demon. Yusuke's Spirit Gun.GIF|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) firing off his signature technique, the Spirit Gun. Zeru Fire Blast.gif|With his ability to manipulate fire, Zeru (Yu Yu Hakusho) can release his flames in a devastating blast from his hands. Dragon of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Combat Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Arm Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries